My family: The fur flys!
by Sesshomaru'sSapphireMaiden
Summary: Living under the same roof as your step family can be disturbing. Between Playing favorites, shrieking mortels, howling half breeds, no lack of sarcasum, and constant punishpent, can Sesshy survive?
1. Chapter 1

Kyushu

Kasume awoke shaken, the night was too cold for the south. She shuddered, something was wrong.

Hokkaido

Lady Izayoi lay holding her child. What had Yuki said its name would be? Suddenly wondering what gender it was, she checked and groaned "A boy." She still smiled. It was an adorable little child, with ears that stuck up like that of a dog's. Cradling him, she got up ands went to the door only to find it burning. She shrieked, the roof came down.

InuYuki pulled himself up from a boulder. Blood gushed from his wounds and he staggered. "Why am I alive ?" he looked up at the sealed dragon above him. He was sure he had just died. "How the #$ did I get my claw in his heart ?" He rubbed the stone at his throat and recalled its power to protect its wearer from death until he was appeased. "Chun Mai." he whispered recast lover she had poured power into the stone and granted it to him " I am sorry. My doryonim." Then took off running. He knew his mistress would be angered if he didn't see his newborn child.

Sesshomaru stood on the porch. He smelled smoke from the village. " Father." He took off towards the castle. He was 30 yards from the burning building when a hand grabbed him hard and slapped him. The gray haired woman held him. "Are you mad you little SOB?" he struggled. She started beating him. Izayoi had escaped the flames but Yuki and the baby were still inside. She cried hard. Looking over at the frantic child struggling against his caretaker "Father! " he was crying. She had always hated Yuki's son but now she felt sorry for him. He went limp and the woman loosened her grip. She was filled with the pain that her lord was dying but she didn't want his whelp to burn as well no matter how she disliked him. She now only held him with one loose hand. He broke away suddenly and burst through the flames."Father!!" he ran through the crashing building. The smoke was choking him and he could see his father. A board protruded from his back as he lay on the floor. The fire rat robe was wrapped around something beside him. Sesshomaru bolted for him, picking up the robe for a shield, he relized that the newborn pup was bundled in it. He pulled it over the infants mouth and nose, tucking it under one arm he didn't even think of leaving it behind. If his father had risked his life for it he did not want to be the one to lose it. He pulled his father up and dragged him towards the door way. He weighed a ton without armor but with it Sesshomaru was sure he would crumple and they would both die. They finally reached the door. InuYuki was unconscious as his eldest son lugged him out gasping for air.

Sesshomaru was recovering from whitewater fever and was still very weak from the illness. He dropped to his knees. Tears of worry and smoke streamed from his eyes. Amane, (Sesshomaru's care taker) Izayoi and the medicine woman lunged forth. Sesshomaru's vision was blurry, he fainted.

Sesshomaru woke shaken. He was in a bed "Father!" he yelped and lunged for the door. Dihn Yhan knelt in the doorway. "Calm yourself child." The dark woman's eyes were pained but she held her cool composure. She took Sesshomaru in her arms, his heart beating ar the speed of a rodents. "Sesshomaru, your father is dying." Sesshomaru's heart sped up and he balked. She tightened her arms to keep him there."He will live a few days.Would you like to see him?" Sesshomaru nodded, his face clenched. "He is asleep now. Calm down. Then you may see him." Sesshomaru took a deep breath and stopped trembling. The medicine woman took his hand and lead him to a room down the hall. Izayoi stepped from the door, and bowed to them. He was puzzled. She never showed him respect of any sort. She held a coughing bundle in her arms. " Five minutes. " Dihn Yhan said in a low voice. Sesshomaru stepped into the room, his eyes drifting to his fathers sleeping figure. His breath was harsh and strained. Blood stained his kimono and quilts. Sesshomaru took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His aura expanded and glowed, he put his hands gently on his fathers chest and ribs were his wounds where worst he shoved his energy through his hands into his fathers body. Yuki's aura grew strong as his sons flickered and almost died. Sesshomaru collapsed and fainted drained of his life force only enough to keep him alive remained in his flesh... Ten minutes passed and Dihn Yhan entered the room she was startled to find Sesshomaru unconscious. She shook him gently and turned him over to find his face wet with tears. She pulled her staff to her and squinted." What the heck?" she swore under her breath,"I'll beat him when he wakes!" She whispered realizing that Sesshomaru had just drained himself, and very near killed himself. Yuki would live though. He'll be in good health when he wakes, she thought. With that she dragged the child back to his room and let Izayoi be with her husband.

Yuki woke with a groan and sat up. Dihn Yhan came in with a tray and knelt beside his bed. She was smiling, he found this odd considering that she had told him he had a few days to live before he'd fallen asleep with the help of some pain killer. Although he also thought it strange that besides being stiff he felt perfectly fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Sessomaru woke afraid. He remembered flames, his father. "Father!...My father is alive." Sesshomaru sighed. He felt so weak, so relieved. He coughed hard. Soot came from his lungs. He lay down and closed hes eyes. He had poured all his energy into his fathers body. The door opened and Dihn Yhan entered the room . "Your awake." Her voice shook with furry. She grabbed him and shook him until he was dizzy. "You idiot ! You could have killed yourself! Do you know how lucky it was I found you before he sucked you dry and dead? Ugh! you fool!" She throttled him until his cheeks were wet with tears. Dihn Yhan glared at him hard leaving marks where she griped him, Her dark features hard, her gray eyes enraged. The door opened again and Amane entered. "Don't kill him 'till I've had him." she said taking the rod from the corner to beat him with. She struck him and he yelped , she hit him harder swearing fluently, he curled in a ball and whimpered. "Is every one angry that I'm alive?" Yuki was leaning in the door smirking. Yhin Dhan stood , Amane was reluctant to stop beating the puppy but bowed any way.The two women left the room muttering of the 'recklessness ' that ran in their blood. Yuki knelt by his son gently touching his red,marked face. He pulled him close and nuzzled him affectionately " Thank you." he whispered. Sesshomaru blinked back tears but failed to keep them contained and melted into his father who tightly held him until Dhin Yhan entered with a tray , it had two cups of tea, a plate of mochi and some dyed roots and meat. They took the cups and sipped, then choked. Coughing hard Yuki yelled.

"What the hell is this?!"

Dihn Yhan smirked.

"Choke cherry juice and tea that has been boiling since we came."

"And how long is that?" Sesshomaru coughed.

"Three hours."

Sesshomaru moaned.

"And how dose it help drinking this?" Yuki demanded.

"It will send you into coughing fits, thus getting the soot out of your lungs." She replied, then snapped "Drink it all!"

Sesshomaru finished it in one swig and coughed for ten minutes straight, then ate the meat, roots and rice cake thankfully. They gave him some strength back. He fell asleep again, snuggled up beside his father.

When he was done eating, Yuki got up without disturbing his sleeping child and went to find Izayoi and his other pup. He went down the hall and found them in one of the many rooms of the main house of Fukutami. Dihn Yahn was holding the child and looking him over gently while Izayoi leaned over her with a worried expression on her face.

Yuki came closer, putting a hand on her shoulder. She clutched it and leaned on him and he embraced her. Dihn Yahn stood and gave the child to his mother as she spoke.

"He's a little burnt 'round the edges but he'll be fine. Probably needs fed and bathed though. Sesshomaru was a good boy to use the robe to protect him from smoke and flames."

Yuki looked at his pup with pride and kissed its brow.

"Inuyasha..." he said.

"So that's what you're going to name him." Izayoi sighed.

"Izzy-chan! You don't like it?"

"It's fine, it's fine." She said. She turned to go and feed him in private. Yuki looked at Dihn Yahn.

"Tell me it's not another sick, feeble little runt."

She smiled.

"No, it is stronger than little Maru-maru was."

"Good!" Yuki said, remembering how weak his last son had been at birth, how he had coughed all night, how each year he caught blood-choke sickness with the first freeze.

Yuki smiled knowing this one would be healthy. He knew Izayoi wouldn't be able to take having a sick miserable whelp.

Yuki headed to the bathhouse and found Sesshomaru in a steaming bath, half asleep. Yuki smiled at the sight of his son and joined him. Sesshomaru blushed, snapping from his daze as Yuki hugged him tightly.

"It's OK."

Sesshomaru nodded and clung to him.

As they returned to the house upon smelling dinner, the ground shook. They stopped to stare at a large woman running toward them at breakneck speed, flinging her arms around Yuki and panting, her muscular arms squeezing him.

"Kasume." Yuki said, struck dumb to see his oldest child now, and so distressed at that. He plucked a twig from her short silver hair. She grabbed his shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes.

"What happened?" she gasped.

"How'd you know?"

"I just felt it. What was it?"

"Oh nothing much, I almost died. Then Maru-maru risked his life twice, but alls well and good now."

"OK, I'm just glad you're both alive." She slumped down and hugged her brother. Sesshomaru felt so small in her arms, Kasume was only a half inch shorter than Yuki and just as muscular. She released him and stood.

She began talking to Yuki and they went inside. Izayoi greeted Kasume who fussed over Inuyasha until he started crying. Dihn Yahn made them eat.

.Yuki and Sesshomaru got a earful from the over protective Kasume.

Yuki's mother was in tears and wouldn't let go of her son.

"Mother, you're strangling me."

"Seto, calm down. You're going to kill him!" Dhin Yhan laughed. Sesshomaru felt feint so he hugged Yuki and left the room.

Amane met him in the hall.

"You got away the first time but not now!" She dragged him to his room and pulled him over her lap. He was too tired to fight, but let out a weak whimper.

"Shut up you disobedient little shit!" She snapped. She spanked him until his heart was about to explode and his tearful cries got loud. She put him on the futon and drugged him. He resisted until she slapped him and he let her shove the pill down his throat. He soon fell into a deep sleep.

The governess watched him cry to sleep, and when the drug took effect, she left him in his room.


End file.
